This invention relates generally to selected assistance storage devices and more particularly to a storage tray for fastener driving sockets and the like wherein socket selection coordinates the selection with an appropriate driving force output for the socket driving tool. The selection of driving output or applied torque is important in assembly operations and the like where different size fasteners are often encountered and overdrive of the fastener is likely to cause damage both to the fastener and its mating parts.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.